


Borrowed Light

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-12
Updated: 2003-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another angle on a scene from <i>Rhapsody in Blue</i>. Written for Farscape Friday's 'Seven Deadly Sins' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Light

Crichton's mind is as empty and uncomplicated as a bubble, and just as fragile under her touch. He is a child to her, in years and in knowledge. Yet there is a clarity within him that she has never known in herself, and it wakes a hunger that is unrelated to her madness.

Suddenly it is a struggle to take only what is given, not to snatch at the purity before her and devour it. She only restrains herself because such a crime would be not only unforgivable, but senseless.

Experience may be stolen, but innocence can never be reclaimed.


End file.
